


Porcelain

by cuneifire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 20th Century, Drabble, M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuneifire/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: Germany is losing the war, and Italy is incapable of helping him.He still tries, though, in his own way.





	Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> Woot! Ten down, like seven hundred more of these to post/write! Shoot me.

Germany’s hands are slammed white against the map, brows draw together as he stares with tight lips. He’s not saying anything, but Italy gets it. There are figures on the map (plastic, he thinks sadly. They’d be so much prettier in clay). Most of them are red or knocked down or red and knocked down.

                And Italy’s more than half tempted to reach over and smooth over the lines of Germany’s face, fix the glinting cross on his collar. But he doesn’t, because the last time he did that Germany got angry, stared at him with barely masked fury that he knew (hoped) wasn’t meant for him.

So instead he reaches of and grabs Germany’s hand, and promises not to let go until he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place somewhere near the end of WW2, probably near the end of the Allied invasion of Italy or something. What do you mean that makes no sense? (Hush, some days I'm allowed to be something other than a history nerd, alright?)


End file.
